Fate
by bradleigh
Summary: [SLASH] GalahadGawain. If there are two things we all know about Galahad, they are that he can't make decisions and he'll follow me anywhere.


**AN:** I was disappointed in the movie, but that doesn't stop the plot bunnies. Anyone else notice that Gawain and Galahad were always side-by- side? Well, I did. So here's their story, up to the last mission.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It all belongs to Antoine Fuqua and David Franzoni. The last line is from the movie. A big thank you goes to Uruviel Silimaure for giving me the correct line.

**Fate**

* * *

Galahad hates bloodshed. The others always tease him about being too pure for it, but we all know that's not true. I took his purity almost a decade ago. No, Galahad just can't handle the concept of taking a life. 

I was the first to notice he was having trouble all those years ago. He was here out of duty, as we all were, but I saw in his eyes that he wasn't ready for the trials of knighthood. I stuck by him, feeling protective of the younger man. Our first confrontation with the enemy (no, not the Romans, unfortunately) was bloody but successful. Galahad was scarred deeply. He refused to eat and secluded himself from the campfire. At one point, someone made a rude comment about it and he stalked away. I immediately followed, catching Tristan's encouraging smile before I moved out of sight. I found my companion a few yards away emptying the meager contents of his stomach.

"Galahad?"

He glanced up sharply. His eyes were wild until recognition set in. He moaned piteously, "Gawain."

Now that I was here I didn't know what to say. "Do you need some water?"

He shook his head, "No... but thanks."

He moved to the side before sitting down on the ground. I still didn't know what to say to him.

"And thanks," he broke the silence, "for, you know, not teasing me about this."

I smiled, "You just have to learn to take their comments in stride, even the crude ones."

"I'm not used to this... way. I grew up knowing my life would come to this, but it's different to be doing it."

I moved over to him and sat down beside him. "Nothing can prepare anyone for this life."

"How can I call it a life when it doesn't feel like I'm living it?"

"I don't know. Sometimes we just have to surrender control."

"How can you do this?"

"I think of it as freeing them. Death is just another part of life. It's a cruel concept and it doesn't make much sense, but it let's me keep my dinner."

He sighed, "But by freeing one, you hurt others."

"I know. I just don't dwell on it. We're bound to this duty by our blood."

"It's always about blood."

"Blood to capture and blood to free."

"How can this be our fate?"

"Maybe we make our own fate."

"Gawain..."

"Feeling better now?"

"Somewhat."

"Will you try to eat something then?"

"If I must."

I rose to my feet and headed back to camp, trusting Galahad to follow me. As I reentered camp, I ignored all of the gazes cast to me, except Arthur's. He nodded his gratitude as Galahad dished himself some food. I offered our leader a small smile before getting some food and joining my companion.

Over the next couple years, Galahad and I grew closer. I made sure he took care of himself and slept by him at night to keep the nightmares low. In exchange, Galahad proved to be a worthy companion and a skilled fighter. Tristan still swears he knew we were falling in love before we did. I always smile and tell him that skills like that make him our lookout.

One night, near the fifth year anniversary of knighthood, we were housed in a castle in Southern Britain, our new headquarters. Arthur gave us all the night off so he could begin construction on his round table. After having some alcohol and watching the others (especially Bors) with the women, I went to bed. I automatically went to Galahad's room, knowing he wouldn't seek me out. The room was empty, so I just climbed into bed and fell asleep.

I awoke before dawn to find Galahad wrapped around me, snoring. I smiled and tentatively brushed the hair out of his eyes. He looks untroubled when he sleeps. After a few moments, he too awoke, instinctively tightening his grip on me.

"You okay?" I asked gently.

He nodded but didn't release me.

"Wanna tell me about it?" I always offer to hear his nightmares, and he always refuses.

"That's just it," he whispered. "There weren't any."

"I guess I'm good luck," I grinned.

"I'd say it's more than luck," he returned, leaning in the last few inches to kiss me.

And I let him. In the dark of night, the truth became obvious. In the first light of dawn, love was made. In the early morn, promises were sworn.

As more years passed, our number dwindles and Galahad stuck close to me. He began to ride beside me all the time and stayed in my company whenever it was an option. I made sure that it wasn't always an option, like the afternoon I had a serious talk with Arthur.

"Don't let him get too attached to you," he warned.

"He's all ready attached, but I'm keeping him from getting dependent on me."

"We risk our lives everyday, Gawain."

"I know that, but should he take solace where he can?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," I answer immediately and firmly.

He sighed, "Then be careful and don't let it affect him on the battlefield.

"It won't."

Our number continued to go down until there are only seven of us left. We are all very close and always joking. I'd do anything for them, so when Arthur asks us to continue for one final mission. I only have to think for a moment: freedom, death, Saxons, Galahad. If there are two things we all know about Galahad, they are that he can't make decisions and he'll follow me anywhere. He brushes his forearm against mine and I smile. I've all ready found my fate in his arms. I step forward.

"I am with you. Galahad as well."

**_THE END._**


End file.
